My Corpse Bride
by Rhe Muliya Young
Summary: When the things not supposedly happened. Marry a corpse? Why not!


**My Corpse Bride, A SasuHina Fanfiction.**

**Summary: When the things not supposedly happened. Marry a corpse? Why not!**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Rhe Muliya Young borrrows the characters.**

**Warning : AU, Typos, OOC, Rush, Gaje, Abal, etc.**

**Rhe Muliya Young **

**presented**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, kau sudah siap sayang? Turunlah kami menunggu dibawah!"

Ia menarik nafas panjang dan sekali lagi menatap bayangannya di cermin. Rambutnya yang biasanya berbentuk spike acak-acakan, kini di tata rapi dengan sentuhan minyak rambut. Ia mengenakan setelan tuksedo pria berwarna abu-abu tua yang di dalamnya di lapisi rompi coklat dan kemeja putih. Tak lupa pula ia mengenakan dasi berwarna biru pilihan ibunya.

Sebenarnya ia tak pernah berdandan serapi ini, ia bukan orang yang terlalu peduli pada penampilan, namun hari ini ia dipaksa melakukan itu.

Sejak subuh tadi, ibunya sudah membangunkannya dengan paksa. Ia sungguh berterimakasih pada ibunya, karena sudah menyelamatkannya yang terjebak dalam mimpi buruk. Kakek buyutnya selalu percaya bahwa mimpi buruk adalah pertanda akan ada kejadian buruk. Tapi, ia tidak pernah menganut paham yang menurutnya tidak logis itu.

Itu hanya mimpi 'kan!

'KRAK'

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. Ia pandangi sepatu kulitnya yang baru saja di semir oleh satu-satunya pembantu dirumah ini. Ia ketuk-ketukkan sepatunya di lantai marmer, untuk sekedar mengetes apakah benda itu masih layak pakai atau tidak. Ada sedikit banyak goresan disana-sini yang tertupi oleh krim semir. Yah! setidaknya benda itu masih bisa dipakai untuk hari ini. Ia pun menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Tuan dan nyonya Uchiha tinggal dirumah yang memang besar, namun isinya hanya perabotan seadanya. Tuan Uchiha berbisnis usaha pengalengan ikan yang dulunya sukses, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, usahanya bangkrut. Dulunya, ia memiliki pabrik besar dengan ratusan ribu pekerja, namun sekarang berubah menjadi usaha rumahan kecil dengan 2 orang pegawai. Hidup mereka bisa dibilang miskin, namun tidak kekurangan.

Mikoto Uchiha, sang isteri, memiliki ide brilian agar keluarga itu dapat keluar dari kemiskinan. Harapannya jatuh pada putra mereka satu-satunya, Sasuke Uchiha. Mikoto berniat untuk menikahkan Sasuke dengan putri seorang bangsawan Hyuuga. Bahkan mereka sudah bertunangan sekitar satu tahun lalu.

Hyuuga memang termasuk kalangan bangsawan kaya di kota itu. Jika mereka menjadi besan, maka tak diragukan lagi keluarga Uchiha akan mendapat bagian dari kekayaan Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu keluarga Uchiha telah sampai dikediaman Hyuuga, mereka memasuki gerbang rumah milik Tuan Hiashi Hyuuga yang megah dan kokoh. Rumah itu berbentuk kastil bergaya eropa dan memiliki beberapa menara dikedua sisinya.

Para Uchiha memandang rumah itu dengan takjub. Padahal ini baru luarnya saja.

"Selamat datang dikediaman Hyuuga, Tuan Uchiha, Nyonya Uchiha, dan Tuan muda Uchiha" seorang pelayan berkulit tan dan berambut kuning membungkuk hormat kepada mereka.

Ketiga Uchiha pun memasuki rumah itu.

Jika Mikoto dan Sasuke tampak takjub, maka Fugaku hanya memasang wajah datarnya, "Ternyata tak lebih bagus dari kediaman kita" sang pelayan langsung memicingkan matanya mendengar bisikan kasar Tuan Uchiha yang terkesan menghina kediaman majikannya.

Mikoto memukul perut suaminya dengan sikunya, "diamlah" bisiknya sambil melotot. Fugaku pun berdahem dan berjalan mengikuti sang pelayan yang membimbing mereka.

Sasuke yang berada paling belakang hanya bisa melamun. Hari ini ia akan menikah dengan seseorang yang belum pernah ia kenal. Bahkan acara pertunangannya dulu, diadakan sepihak oleh masing-masing orangtua tanpa hadirnya kedua calon mempelai. Orangtua memang seenaknya sendiri.

Tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, bahwa orang sepertinya akan menikah, dengan seorang bangsawan pula. Semua orang tahu bahwa Uchiha bukan keturunan bangsawan, dan seharusnya Nona Hyuuga itu menikah dengan bangsawan juga, bukan dengannya.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa menolak. Ia hanya mengikuti alur dan tak mau mencari masalah. Toh ia sendiri juga tidak punya keinginan dan tujuan yang pasti dalam hidupnya.

Sang pelayan berhenti di depan sebuah tangga besar yang menghubungkan ke lantai dua rumah itu. Para Uchiha mengarahkan padangan mereka kepada pasangan suami isteri berbeda usia yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan tangga, Tuan dan Nyonya Hyuuga.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Hyuuga, Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha sudah tiba" ucap sang pelayan.

Fugaku membungkuk penuh hormat, "Halo Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha"

Tuan Hyuuga yang seumuran dengan Fugaku mengangguk dengan wajah datar, "Halo Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha, senang bertemu dengan anda sekalian, selamat datang dikediaman Hyuuga".

Mikoto tertawa kecil, "Oh, terimakasih"

Nyonya Hyuuga yang jauh lebih muda dari suaminya tersenyum ramah, "Mari kita minum teh dan mengobrol, Minato merupakan pembuat teh terbaik dirumah ini"

"Kearah sini Tuan dan Nyonya" si pelayan bernama Minato membimbing mereka lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bermata lavender tengah termenung di depan meja riasnya. Wajahnya terlihat sayu dan murung. Setiap wanita pasti berbahagia dihari pernikahannya, namun tidak bagi dirinya. Itu semua dikarenakan pernikahan ini tidak didasari rasa saling cinta, bagaimana bisa cinta kalau ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan calon mempelai prianya?

Ia mendesah pelan dan memandangi pantulan dirinya dicermin. Seorang maid berambut crimson panjang tengah mengikat korset yang menempel di tubuh bagian atasnya. "Kushina, apakah aku akan bahagia?" sang gadis bertanya dengan lesu.

"Anda akan bahagia nona Hyuuga, saya yakin Tuan muda Uchiha adalah orang yang tepat untuk anda" jawab si pelayan bernama Kushina sembari mengerjakan tugasnya dengan telaten.

Sang gadis menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyangga dagunya, "Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, lagi pula..." ia memotong kalimatnya sendiri sembari melamun menyusuri kenangan masalalu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya, "seharusnya anak sulung yang menikah lebih dulu 'kan?"

Bola mata Kushina bergerak kesana kemari, bingung harus menjawab apa pertanyaan dari majikannya itu, "nona...beliau sudah..."

"Meninggal" sang gadis memotong ucapan maidnya terang-terangan. Matanya semakin sayu saat mengingat kembali saudarinya yang telah tiada, "Sudah satu tahun ya ... Hinata ... aku merindukanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tengah berdiri diatas balkon rumah Hyuuga. Pandangannya menerawang kearah taman belakang kediaman Hyuuga yang lebih rimbun dan mirip hutan kecil. Taman itu terlihat indah ditempa sinar mentari pagi yang baru muncul. Pemandangan yang cukup menenangkan hatinya yang gelisah sedari tadi.

Ayah dan ibunya tengah mengobrol bersama para Hyuuga sambil minum teh diruang tengah. Sedangkan ia dipaksa untuk mengobrol bersama nona Hyuuga. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, menunggu ke datangan calon mempelai wanitanya.

Sasuke merogoh saku jasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas yang indah. Ia pandangi cincin itu sejenak sambil sedikit memainkannya. Jadi tugasnya hanya memasangkan benda ini ke jari Nona Hyuuga itu saja 'kan.

Mudah.

"Tuan muda Uchiha, Nona Hyuuga telah tiba!" Sasuke terkejut dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya mendengar suara itu.

Dapat ia lihat seorang gadis belia berambut coklat panjang yang disanggul dan bermata lavender berdiri dihadapannya. Ia pun mulai gugup, "H-halo Nona Hyuuga, senang bertemu dengan anda." Sasuke membenarkan dasinya, "saya Sasuke Uchiha" dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis itu menjabat tangan Sasuke, "Senang bertemu dengan anda juga, panggil saja Hanabi". Sasuke mencoba tersenyum persis seperti yang sebelumnya diajarkan ibunya, "Nona Hanabi".

Namun Hanabi mengabaikannya, "Tak usah terlalu formal padaku". Gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya dan sedikit angkuh itu berjalan menuju balkon, "Jadi, apa yang kau fikirkan tentang pernikahan kita?"

Sasuke ikut berdiri disamping Hanabi yang pandangannya lurus kedepan, "Entahlah...aku..."

Hanabi memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, "Kalau kau tak setuju, kita bisa mengakhiri saat ini juga" ucap Hanabi dengan tegas sambil memandang oniksnya sangat tajam.

Sasuke hanya bisa memberikan tatapan datar pada Hanabi. Dalam hati, Sasuke meneriakkan kata 'YA! AKU MAU!', tapi kemudian ia teringat akan kedua orangtuanya. Mereka sudah banyak berkorban, ibunya sampai rela menggadaikan cincin pernikahannya demi menyewa kereta kuda untuk mengantar mereka ke kediaman Hyuuga.

"Aku setuju"

Hanabi mendecih tidak suka, "entah mengapa aku tidak melihat kesungguhan dalam dirimu".

"Izinkan aku mencoba, Nona"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu, pastur Hiruzen berdiri dihadapan sepasang mempelai yang sedang berlatih mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan dengan wajah ditekuk berlipat-lipat. Sudah tiga jam lebih berlatih, namun Tuan muda Uchiha belum bisa mengucap sumpah dengan baik.

"Saya ulangi dari awal lagi, Tuan muda Uchiha!" Hiruzen menarik nafas panjang. "Dengan tangan ini, aku akan mengangkat penderitaanmu. Gelasmu tak akan pernah kosong, karena aku akan menjadi wine-mu. Dengan lilin ini, aku akan menerangi jalanmu di kegelapan. Dengan cincin ini, aku memintamu untuk menjadi milikku" Hiruzen menoleh dengan malas kearah Sasuke, "Sekarang coba sekali lagi!" terlihat sekali pria berumur kepala 7 itu sudah sangat lelah.

Sasuke berdiri sambil memegang lilin di tanganya. "Dengan lilin ini –oh maksudku, dengan tangan ini–".

Suara pukulan tangan Hiruzen di atas mimbar menginterupsi Sasuke. "Ulangi lagi!" ucapnya dengan marah.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, "Dengan tangan ini, aku akan mengangkat penderitaanmu. Gelasmu tidak akan pernah kosong, karena aku akan menjadi wine-mu. Dengan lilin ini–" Sasuke berhenti saat sadar ia belum menyalakan lilinnya.

Sang pastur memberikan deathglare untuknya. Ia pun menempelkan sumbu lilin itu ke api, namun tidak kunjung menyala. Ia harus melakukannya berkali-kali baru itu menyala.

Akhirnya lilin itu menyala, ia mendesah dengan lega, namun hembusan nafasnya justru membuat lilin tersebut mati. Hiruzen pun menepuk jidatnya.

Sasuke menoleh kearah calon mempelainya, ia terkejut saat melihat Hanabi tengah tertidur sambil berdiri. Lalu, Tuan Hyuuga berdahem cukup keras, ia tahu itu ditujukan untuknya, dan ia pun memandangi ayahnya yang geleng-geleng kepala serta ibunya yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil memijit dahinya.

Ia telah mengacaukan semuanya.

"BUK"

Hiruzen memukulkan kitab suci tebalnya ke kepala Sasuke, membuat empunya sedikit mengelus kepala ravennya. "Seriuslah Tuan!" Hiruzen berteriak sangat lantang saking marahnya, sampai-sampai Hanabi terkesiap dari tidur sambil berdirinya.

Hanabi-pun memandang malas calon suaminya, "Dia tidak ingin menikah, jadi hentikan ini semua!" perkataan Hanabi membuat semua orang terkejut dan memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Sasuke.

Sekilas, Sasuke melirik kedua orangtuanya dengan pandangan khawatir. "Tidak, aku serius" Ia menelusupkan tangan ke saku jasnya, "Aku sudah menyiapkan cincin–" Sasuke menghetikan kalimatnya saat sadar tak ada cincin di saku jasnya.

Dimana cincin itu?

Sasuke memandang gugup semua orang, "Maaf, sepertinya aku melupakan cincinnya" Semua orang memasang deathglare terbaiknya.

"Kau tidak bisa menikah tanpa sebuah cincin Tuan" ucap Hiruzen. Sedangkan Hanabi menepuk dahinya, "Sudah kuduga".

Tuan Hyuuga tak dapat lagi menahan emosinya, "Jangan sekali-kali mempermainkan Hyuuga!" Mata merah sang Nyonya Hyuuga tampak panik dan ia pun menenangkan suaminya dengan mengelus punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali termenung di balkon yang sama. Memikirkan kembali kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Benar-benar kacau, bagaimana bisa ia menghilangkan cincin itu? Tuan Hyuuga murka dan pernikahan ditunda sampai ia menemukan cincinnya. Kalau saja orangtuanya tidak membujuk para Hyuuga, bisa dipastikan dia sudah diusir dari tadi. Ia telah mempermalukan harga diri Uchiha.

Sekarang bagaimana ia bisa menemukan cincin itu? Ia memang ingat terkahir kali memegangnya di sekitar balkon ini, namun sudah berkali-kali mencari ia tetap tidak menemukan apapun disana.

'Sial!'

Sekali lagi, ia memandang taman dibawah sana yang ditempa sinar senja mentari yang perlahan-lahan meninggalkan peraduannya. Malam pun sudah menjelang, padahal menurut agenda, pernikahan akan dilaksanakan malam ini. Tapi ia belum hafal sumpahnya dan juga tak membawa cincin.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya pasrah. Bulir-bulir keringat meluncur dari dahinya menuju ke hidung mancungnya, lalu jatuh kebawah. Benda apa pun pasti akan jatuh ke bawah karena gravitasi. Sasuke terkesiap saat menyadari kemungkinan cincinya yang jatuh di taman itu. Berbekal keyakinannya, Sasuke menuruni kastil dan berjalan ke taman itu.

Saat sudah sampai di taman, ia langsung menyusuri seluruh tempat itu. Taman itu benar-benar indah, jika rumah itu terlihat suram maka tamannya terlihat mencerahkannya.

Ia mulai berjalan kesana-kemari, dan berhenti saat menemukan dataran yang landai. Mungkin saja cincin itu menggendelinding ke tempat itu. Maka dari itu, ia menuruninya.

Kegelapan yang semakin pekat menyambutnya, hanya ada sinar rembulan yang tertutupi awan, sedikit membantunya sebagai penerangan.

Semakin dalam ia masuk, semakin rimbun pepohonan dan semak-semaknya. Suara-suara dari hewan malam melengking di indera pendengarannya, membuatnya hampir tuli. Harapannya adalah segera menemukan cincin itu dan segera enyah dari tempat ini.

Sasuke terus berjalan hingga ia sampai ke sebuah tempat yang banyak ditumbuhi bunga seperti ilalang, tidak terlalu jelas bentuknya karena cahaya bulan semakin enggan muncul, namun dari wanginya yang menenangkan, ia berasumsi bahwa tempat itu adalah ladang bunga lavender.

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya dan memetik salah satu bunga itu. Lalu Sasuke menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tumbuhan itu, sehingga wanginya membuat otaknya terasa lebih rileks. Dietengah-tengah tempat itu ada sepetak area kecil yang tidak terlalu banyak ditumbuhi lavender sehingga tanahnya jelas terlihat oleh Sasuke.

Ia pun melongok kearah sana, hanya penasaran saja, mengapa bagian tengahnya tidak ditumbuhi bunga. Bahkan rumput pun tidak ada, seperti ada yang merawatnya. Sekilas Sasuke melihat sekelabat benda yang berkilau disana. Akhirnya ia mendekatinya.

Sasuke langsung sujud syukur saat menemukan benda yang sedari tadi ia cari sedang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas tanah yang sedikit menggunduk itu.

Ia lambil benda itu, dan ditelitinya dengan jelas untuk meyakinkan bahwa itu cincin yang tadi ia cari. Setelah melihatnya berulang kali, ia akhirnya yakin kalau itu benar cincinnya.

Ia telah mendapatkan kembali cicinnya, sekarang tinggal latihan mengucap sumpah, dan ia pun sedikit berdahem.

"Dengan tangan ini, aku akan mengangkat penderitaanmu.

Gelasmu tak akan pernah kosong, karena aku akan menjadi wine-mu.

Dengan lilin ini, aku akan menerangi jalanmu di kegelapan.

Dengan cincin ini, aku memintamu untuk menjadi milikku"

Begitu selesai mengucapkannya, Sasuke langsung bersorak dengan gembira, akhirnya ia bisa juga mengucapkan sumpah itu. Sekarang saatnya melakukan sumpah yang asli.

"HIKS...HIKSS..."

Telinga tajam Sasuke menangkap sebuah isakan seorang wanita di taman itu. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, dan matanya berhenti di sebuah bangku taman warna putih tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia baru sadar kalau disana ada bangku taman, perasaannya mengatakan tadi tak ada apa-apa disana.

Tapi nyatanya disana ada bangku dan ada seorang wanita pula yang sedang menangis membelakanginya, dan dia diam saja. Betapa tidak sopannya dirinya.

Sasuke menghampiri wanita yang mengenakan gaun warna putih yang indah, sepertinya itu gaun pengantin. "Nona, kau sedang apa?" pelan-pelan Sasuke menyapa wanita itu.

Isakan wanita itu mulai mereda, perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya, seorang wanita cantik bermata lavender dan berambut panjang warna...coklat... kalau tidak salah atau...hitam..., entahlah tak jelas karena sangat gelap disana, sepertinya Sasuke mengenal wanita itu, bukankah dia Nona Hyuuga?

"Nona Hyuuga, mengapa anda berada disini dan menangis?" Sasuke melihat mata lavender itu sembab karena airmata.

Bukannya menjawab, isakannya justru makin histeris, membuat Sasuke meringis karena merasa bingung harus berbuat apa untuk menghentikan seorang wanita yang sedang menangis.

Akhirnya wanita itu bersuara, "A-aku tidak akan bisa menikah" sahutnya dengan wajah sayu. Entah mengapa bagi Sasuke, nona Hyuuga yang ini berbeda dari sebelumnya, suaranya begitu merdu dan lembut. Apa mungkin kalau sedang bersedih nona Hyuuga menjelma menjadi seperti...malaikat?

"Nona, jangan bicara seperti itu, anda akan menikah!" tegas Sasuke, kali ini bicaranya terdengar mantap.

Nona Hyuuga yang tadi menundukkan kepalanya langsung mendongak begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke, namun matanya kembali meredup, "T-tapi dengan s-siapa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke dapat mendengar keraguan dari nada suaranya, lalu ia tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja denganku Nona, Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke yang masih menatap wanita itu melihat betapa bulat dan besarnya mata lavender itu kala terkejut, benar-benar imut.

"A-anda y-yakin Tuan?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini ia bertanya dengan malu-malu.

Sasuke merogoh saku jasnya untuk mengambil cincinnya, "Ya Nona, karena aku sudah memiliki cincin dan menghafal sumpahnya" sahut Sasuke dengan mantap.

Wanita itu tak menyahut lagi, tergambar jelas raut kebingungan diwajah cantiknya. Sasuke baru sadar Nona Hyuuga ternyata sangat cantik jika memakai gaun tanpa lengan yang mengekspos bagian dada dan punggungnya.

"Nona, aku akan mengucapkan sumpah untukmu" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk wanita itu dan disambut dengan malu-malu olehnya. Sasuke langsung menarik bangun sang wanita, hingga kini mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Anda siap Nona?" wanita itu merapikan rambut panjangnya yang digerai, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke pun memulai, "Dengan tangan ini, aku akan mengangkat penderitaanmu. Gelasmu tak akan pernah kosong, karena aku akan menjadi wine-mu. Dengan lilin ini, aku akan menerangi jalanmu di kegelapan. Dengan cincin ini..." Sasuke berhenti, tangannya meraih jari wanita itu dan memasangkan cincinnya kejari manis sang wanita.

Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya, "...aku memintamu untuk menjadi milikku". Sasuke memegang kedua tangan wanita itu dan menunggu jawaban, pandangannya seolah mengatakan 'jawablah Nona'.

"I-i-i-ya, a-aku b-bersedia" dan mereka berdua pun tersenyum bersama. Setelah itu mereka bingung harus melakukan apa. Sebenarnya mereka tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh pasangan yang baru mengucap sumpah, tapi mereka malu mengakuinya. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka mau. Mau tapi malu.

"N-nona?" Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya ditangan wanita itu sambil menatap tajam manik lavender dihadapannya, 'Kita boleh berciuman' Sasuke hanya berani berkata dalam hati. Namun, Uchiha itu menegang kala wanita itu juga ikut mengeratkan pengangannya. Dan tanpa diduga-duga kedua insan itu saling mendekatkan diri, lebih dekat, semakin dekat, dan bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"DUARRRRR!"

Tak ada mendung tak ada hujan, tiba-tiba petir menyambar begitu saja dari atas langit. Keduanya pun terkejut bukan main dan langsung melepaskan ciuman tadi, panik akan perubahan cuaca yang tiba-tiba.

"N-nona mari pulang" Sasuke menarik tangan wanita itu, awalnya ragu namun ia menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Baru setengah jalan, hujan deras keburu menghadang mereka. Padahal mereka masih jauh dari kastil. Terpaksa mereka harus rela basah.

Merasa kurang jentel, Sasuke melepas jasnya dan meletakkan dikepala si wanita, "Pakailah Nona" ujarnya, jas itu nampak seperti jubah bagi wanita itu, sehingga separuh wajahnya tertutup. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk sambil menggumamakan ucapan terimakasih. Suaranya yang pelan dan lembut teredam oleh suara hujan dan petir.

Sasuke berlari sambil menarik Nona Hyuuga, namun wanita itu tertinggal karena gaunnya yang lumayan panjang. Sasuke pun menghela nafas melihat wanita itu kesusahan membenarkan gaunnya.

Wanita itu merepotkan, batinnya.

"Nona mari kubantu" Dengan itu Sasuke menggendong Nona Hyuuga ala bridal dan membawanya menerjang hujan yang hampir jadi badai. Mungkin.

Begitu sampai di pintu belakang kastil, Sasuke menurunkan Nona Hyuuga dan mengetuk cepat pintu itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pintu terbuka menampakkan Minato yang terkejut "Tuan Uchiha apa yang anda lakukan?" Sasuke memasang wajah yang seolah mengatakan 'jika aku bercerita maka aku akan mati kedinginan diluar sini'.

Minato langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok berjubah, "W-wanita ini?", Sasuke menyerobot, "Dia Nona Hyuuga!" Minato langsung memasang wajah minta maafnya, "Mari masuk Tuan dan Nona" ujarnya dengan sopan.

Minato langsung membimbing kedua orang itu ke dalam ruang keluarga dimana semua orang berkumpul.

Begitu Sasuke memasuki ruang keluarga terlebih dahulu, Sasuke langsung ditarik kedalam oleh seseorang, "Darimana saja kau nak?" tanya seorang wanita yang tadi menariknya, tak lain tak bukan adalah Mikoto, ibunya. "Lihat, kau basah, ya ampun!" sang ibu menggosok kepala Sasuke dengan selendangnya, agar rambutnya cepat kering.

Dengan susuah payah Sasuke melepas cengkraman maut Mikoto, "Aku tadi bersama Nona Hyuuga ditaman" jawab Sasuke diiringi senyuman berharap Mikoto akan senang.

Namun yang didapatkan Sasuke adalah raut kesal ibunya, "Kau bicara apa? Nona Hyuuga disini sejak tadi!" ibunya mulai membentak, ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Apalagi saat dilihatnya Nona Hyuuga yang tengah duduk santai dibangkunya dengan mengenakan gaun pengantin warna pink. Lalu siapa Nona Hyuuga yang tadi bersamanya? Kepala Sasuke menoleh keluar pintu hendak mencari sosok wanita bergaun pengantin putih.

"TAK!"

Sasuke merasakan kepalanya yang dipukul oleh sesuatu dan ia melihat ayahnya berdiri dihadapannya dengan membawa tongkatnya, terlihat begitu kesal. "Sasuke, acara akan segera dimulai, kita akan pergi ke gereja, mana cincinnya?"

Sasuke tak menjawab fikirannya masih melayang pada kejadian sebelumnya tentang dirinya dan wanita itu, "Aku tadi memasangkan cincinnya ke jari Nona Hyuuga!" bela Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Nona Hyuuga dengan galak, bukannya Nona Hyuuga yang tadi itu sangat lembut.

"Bukan Nona Hyuuga ini, tapi Nona Hyuuga yang lain" Sasuke masih melakukan pembelaan.

Tuan Hyuuga murka, "Maksudmu kau memberikan cincin pada wanita lain hah?" seketika Nyonya Hyuuga yang selalu sigap langsung menenangkan suaminya.

Hanabi memicingkan matanya, "Dimana kau bertemu Nona Hyuuga itu?"

Sasuke melirik sana-sini "E-e di taman, di ladang bunga lavender" jelasnya.

Seketika raut wajah para Hyuuga berubah terkejut sambil meneriakkan sebuah nama "HINATA!"

Sasuke yang bingung mengulang nama itu, "HI-NA-TA,?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga telah dibatalkan, dan orang yang paling kecewa adalah Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha. Namun, mereka malah merasa bahagia. Bagaimana bisa?

Semua dikarenakan Tuan Hyuuga yang mengajak Sasuke untuk menjadi rekan bisnisnya. Beliau berkata itu sebagai rasa ucapan terimakasihnya.

Beliau bercerita bahwa dulu ia memiliki puteri sulung bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang sebenarnya sudah ditunangkan dengan Sasuke. Menurut Tuan Hiashi saat itu Nona Hinata menerimanya dengan senang hati. Nona Hinata pernah berkata ia ingin menikah di tengah ladang bunga lavender dibawah sinar rembulan bersama Tuan muda Uchiha yang telah dijodohkan dengannya.

Namun, beberapa bulan kemudian, Nona Hinata jatuh sakit. Lama-kelamaan sakitnya semakin parah dan akhirnya nyawanya tak tertolong. Kematian Nona Hinata membawa luka yang dalam bagi keluarga Hyuuga. Tuan Hyuuga tahu bahwa Nona Hinata meninggal dengan tidak tenang, karena harapannya untuk menikah belum tersampaikan.

Setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke, Tuan Hyuuga, Nona Hyuuga dan Nyonya Hyuuga menitikkan airmatanya sambil bergumam sesuatu tentang Nona Hinata yang amat mereka cintai.

Karena berkat Sasuke, keinginan Nona Hinata akhirnya tercapai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga, ia mengunjungi ladang levender itu sekali lagi. Kala itu, hujan telah reda. Ladang itu terlihat sangat indah dibawah tempaan sinar rembulan. Sasuke kini berdiri ditempat yang sama dimana ia dan Nona Hinata mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan.

Sasuke memejamkan oniksnya dan meresapi wangi tumbuhan itu, sambil membayangkan Nona Hinata yang cantik.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke merasakan ada benda hangat dipipinya, seketika ia membuka matanya. Dilihatnya sosok Nona Hinata berdiri dihadapannya. Kali ini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok itu. Manik lavender yang indah, rambut indigo panjang yang lembut, tubuh pucat pasi yang dibalut gaun pernikahan warna putih.

Cantik.

Tangan mungil wanita itu membelai pipi mulusnya, "Terimakasih, Tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke, karenamu aku telah bebas" Nona Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke membelai telapak tangan wanita itu dan meletakkan telapak tangannya yang besar diatas milik Nona Hinata. Di jari manis Nona Hinata cincin emas pemberiannya masih terpasang disana, entah mengapa ia merasa bangga, "Lalu anda akan pergi?" ada nada ketidakrelaan dalam kalimat Sasuke.

"Hmm" Nona Hinata mengangguk, "selamanya" sambungnya.

Sasuke memandangi wanita itu dan mengabadikan setiap inchi tubuhnya di dalam memori otaknya, "Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu Nona?" tanya Sasuke, dan Nona Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku ingin merubah nama dibatu nisanmu dengan Uchiha Hinata" Nona Hinata hanya diam kebingungan.

"Karena anda telah menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke dengan adanya cincin ini" Sasuke menyentuh cincin di jari manis Nona Hinata.

Nona Hinata tak berkata apa pun hanya menitikkan airmata bahagianya dan tersenyum, "Terimakasih untuk segalanya Sasuke, semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi" tubuhnya kini memudar perlahan-lahan.

"Aku akan menyusulmu suatu hari nanti, Hinata..."

THE END

.

.

.

R/N : Benar-benar gaje, dengan ending yang sangat maksa. Wew! Gak nyangka bisa update 2 fict oneshoot. (backsound:applause)

Curcol dulu boleh 'kan? Sebulan yang lalu saya kehilangan mood menulis gegara banyak mbaca fic SH bergenre hurt. Alhasil saya jadi ilang feeling buat neglanjud fic multichap. Tapi, setelah mendengarkan lagu dari ayang Carly Rae Jepsen yg berjudul Take a Picture langsung semangat lagi deh bikin fict SH-nya.

Well, kalo kalian merasa deja-vu, fict ini memang diangkat dari film 'Corpse Bride' milik Tim Burton. Oke that's all. Thank you!

.

.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love


End file.
